


Foot

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: Eddy腦中突然閃過一個念頭，他迅速闔上筆電從座位上跳起，向剛洗完澡踏出浴室的Brett喊話，「Brett！我有件事想試試！」
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	Foot

**Author's Note:**

> 看到Brett的腿突然就......

Eddy坐在桌前翻看著攝影師傳來的照片，在明媚的陽光照射下，蔚藍的海洋閃出瑰麗的光芒，燙腳的沙灘上不時能看到寄居蟹橫行奔走，還能撿到型狀可愛的小貝殼，看著這些充滿海灘風情的照片彷彿能感受到微鹹的海風吹拂。

太陽很大，兩人都瞇起了眼，幾次拍攝下來他跟Brett的表情及肢體動作都自然了不少，Eddy很喜歡這次的照片。

他滿意的看看自己又看看一旁的戀人，不得不說Brett真的很上鏡，良好的身材比例在照片裡一覽無遺，穠纖合度的上半身跟筆直修長的雙腿，鮮少曝露在陽光下的肌膚在深色衣褲的襯托下更顯白皙，特別是他的腿......

想到這裡，Eddy腦中突然閃過一個念頭，他迅速闔上筆電從座位上跳起，向剛洗完澡踏出浴室的Brett喊話，

「Brett！我有件事想試試！」

剛洗好澡的Brett周身還氤氳著熱氣，頭髮也還溼答答地搭在腦袋上。

「啥？」

•

「什麼！？你想足交？」Brett臉上是掩不住的訝異，而在驚訝退去後又很快換上嫌惡的表情。

「你不嫌噁心啊？」

「你這不是洗好澡了嗎？而且是你幫我做又不是我幫你。」

看著有著小潔癖的Brett還有點猶豫的樣子，Eddy決定再推他一把。

「手跟口都做過了，腳相對之下也沒那麼髒吧？」

該死，居然還挺有道理的！？

Eddy發覺Brett開始動搖了便加緊攻勢，他閉起一隻眼雙手合十對Brett說：

「可以幫我試試嗎？你這個月的珍奶我全包了。」

「嗯，來試吧。」這次，Brett很快點就頭答應了。

•

「話先說在前頭，我從沒試過這種方式所以也不確定該怎麼做，而且我好累了，幫你打出來後就去睡覺。」

「嗯！你願意幫我試就好，道理應該跟打手槍一樣，只是把手換成腳。我想想看要怎麼做......」

Eddy邊思索邊把枕頭跟棉被都堆到床頭，「你躺這裡好了，應該會比較舒適。」

Brett乖巧的坐臥進柔軟的棉被堆裡，饜足的半閉著眼好像下一刻就會進入夢鄉。

Eddy脫下褲子雙腳大開的坐到Brett面前，Brett屈起膝蓋將雙腳伸至他的腿間，腳掌包覆住仍然疲軟的性器一前一後的動作著，但很快Brett就停下一隻腳，改成雙腿輪流撸動，想來是腳痠了吧。

•

「你倒是勃起啊！」不知道過了多久，看著眼前才剛翹頭的陰莖，Brett深感男友的勃起速度不如以往，他都撸到腳痠了Eddy卻才只有半勃。

「不是已經硬了嗎！」Eddy噘起唇頓時覺得有點委屈，講得好像他是不舉一樣......

Brett用拇指與食指夾著Eddy的性器，從柱身到龜頭來回套弄著，但隨著越發硬挺漲大的性器，指頭已經無法負荷，只好改為用腳趾勾著陰莖上下滑動，少了被夾住的緊致感，Eddy瞬間就覺得刺激變少了。

Brett似乎也意識到了這點，他微微皺起眉，「這樣真的舒服嗎？」

「嗯......老實說你技術不是很好。」

「Fuck！很痛耶！」Brett迅速伸出另一條腿，雙腳並用大力夾了一下Eddy。

「幫你做就不錯了你還敢嫌！？」

「好嗎──對不起......阿那裡還滿舒服的。」

Brett朝他白了一眼，又繼續埋頭他的工作。  
  
事實上，視覺刺激比感官刺激大的多，從沒嘗試過的撫慰方式使Brett難以把控Eddy的敏感帶、力道也不好控制，加之腳掌靈活度也沒有手跟嘴來的好。

但視覺上就不同了，Brett幫他足交的畫面可是第一次見到。

腳趾在自己的分身上摩蹭著，往上是纖瘦的腳踝及緊實的小腿，視線一點點向上爬，就能瞥見寬大的棉質短褲褲管下的白皙大腿，再更裡面就被褲管的陰影遮蓋了，難以見到裡頭的光景，但想必是比展露在外的部分更白嫩光滑的肌膚，以及被底褲完滿包裹的隱密。

Brett一心專注在腳上的動作，在覺得動作不順、不適當時還會皺起眉頭和鼻子，甚至連臉頰也會稍稍鼓起，緩緩升起的興奮感讓他的臉龐也泛上紅暈，Eddy覺得這樣為他努力的Brett可愛的迷人。

滿臉認真只想著該如何取悅Eddy的Brett，全然沒注意到對方從頭到尾只停留在他身上的熾熱又黏稠的視線。

Eddy的眸色暗了暗。

•  


Brett的腿已經痠到不行了急需休息喘口氣，他大喇喇地將腿搭在Eddy的腿上，腳掌在離開陰莖時還沾上了一點Eddy前端滲出的液體。

在他為放鬆下來的腿腳發出舒服的喟嘆時，Eddy一把抓住他的腳踝，將他的腳舉至自己肩膀，一口氣縮短與Brett的距離，兩人的距離只剩幾個呼吸間。

Eddy將手覆上戀人頂起棉褲的鼓包緩慢的搓揉，Brett看著自己胯間那隻不安分的大手，

「喂，不是說不會做到最後嗎？」

「可是我還沒射阿，而且你的也很硬了，這樣應該很難消下去吧？」

「......少找藉口了。」

Eddy撇下眉毛、睜著無辜的雙眼一臉可憐兮兮的看著Brett，與惹人憐愛的大狗模樣不同，他手下的動作不止沒停下反而還加快了速度，抵在Brett股間的巨物還向前頂了頂，叫囂著想進入那溫暖的甬道。

Eddy撇過頭親了一口Brett的腿，低沉的嗓音添了點黏膩撒嬌後開口，

「好嗎──拜託──」

兩人對視了幾秒，Brett終於受不了的嘆了口氣，

「好啦。」

真是永遠拿他沒辦法。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 足交部份不多，更想寫的是互動XD


End file.
